1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercise equipment, and more specifically, to a stationary exercise device for simulating a range of lateral motions, including skiing and skating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stationary machines designed for exercising allow users to exercise indoors, alleviating obstacles associated with outdoors, such as adverse weather. Additionally, these apparatus allow the user to interact with entertainment media such as a television. However, existing machines have a limited range of motion. Many tend to emulate activities related to walking, climbing and running. Those that do tend to emulate more sophisticated motions suffer from designs that conform the user to a strict posture, precluding the user from experiencing a natural feeling associated with actual sports.
One example is an elliptical motion machine on which the user uses his or her feet, driven by some leg muscles, to pedal in an elliptical range of motion. The position of the user on an elliptical machine generally discourages movement of the upper body. Other machines emulating walking motions typically restrain the user to a specific range of motion that can become monotonous and feel artificial. Factors contributing to the artificial feel of such machines include ranges of motion that generally travel vertically and/or in the fore and aft directions.
Accordingly vast ranges of motion associated with many sports are typically not accommodated indoors. Many such sports require special gear, climate and conditions, such as skiing, which requires snow, mountains and expensive gear, and/or ice-skating, which requires a large area of thickly formed ice. Furthermore, due to the limited range of indoor exercise machines, muscles such as outer thigh muscles, upper body muscles and/or inner thigh muscles are generally not sufficiently worked to gain benefits similar to those gained from performing actual sports such as skiing. Additionally, existing equipment generally is not capable of selectively aiding a portion of the motion to suit the skill or strength level of the user.
There is a need for an indoor exercise device that simulates a range of lateral motions, provides a natural experience associated with outdoor sports, and can selectively aid in portions of the motions to suit varying skills and/or strength levels.